kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayner
Hayner appears in Kingdom Hearts II. He is voiced by Justin Cowden in the English version and Kazunori Sasaki in the Japanese version. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A boy who lives in Twilight Town who has a bit of an attitude problem. Once he gets an idea, he has to LIVE it -- and Pence and Olette get dragged along for the ride. There's bad blood between Hayner and Seifer -- the town's self-appointed "disciplinarian." Story He is good friends with Pence and Olette, and his group has a rivalry with Seifer's gang. In Ansem the Wise's Simulated Twilight Town, he was Roxas' best friend. His boredom caused him to suggest that the group take a trip to the beach, prompting DiZ and Riku to intervene, as no virtual beach existed. In the Struggle tournament, he faces Roxas in the first round and loses. Hayner, or at least the virtual Hayner, holds loyalty and promises highly, and seen through his jealousy when he sees Roxas with Seifer and his emphasis on the promise he and Roxas made to share the winnings of the tournament. His jealousy is short-lived, though, as Seifer withdraws from the tournament and Hayner is moved up to third place, allowing him to share the winnings with Roxas. In the real Twilight Town he and his friends don't mention Roxas at all, but seem to recognize Sora slightly. Initially, he is somewhat hostile towards Sora, presumably because he, Donald, and Goofy barged in on their usual hangout while exploring Twilight Town upon their release from stasis, and mostly refuses to talk to them because they were busy with other matters at the time. However, he warms up to them and goes to see the trio off at the train station. Hayner is also a competent fighter and is seen facing off against his rival Seifer in the finals of the Struggle competition during the ending credits. Hayner, Pence and Olette attempted to get into the Old Mansion when they discovered that there was an alternate Twilight Town, and they also wanted to search for Kairi, whom Hayner called "our friend too" - he was attacked by Dusks. However, he, being headstrong and street smart, along with his friends Pence and Olette, helped Sora and the gang out find the way into the virtual Twilight Town. It was a tearful moment for the four of them. It had felt like they knew each other and were never going to see each other again. Appearance Hayner is a 15 year old boy who wears camo shoes and pants and has blonde hair. Personality Hayner is impulsive and determined, and is always looking for a new adventure. He is bold to the point of recklessness, once even charging Axel unarmed. He gets bored easily during uneventful times, as demonstrated when he constantly pesters his friends to do something during their summer vacation. Hayner is also easily angered/irked, as shown in the very first scene in Twilight Town when he tells Pence, Olette and Roxas about how everyone labelled them thieves for stealing photos. He thirsts for some kind of recognition, as he is even irked when Roxas defeats him in the semi-final round of the Struggle tournament, leaving Hayner in fourth place (Hayner is soon moved up to third place when Seifer withdraws from the match). Trivia * Hayner may be an overturned version of Zell Dincht from Final Fantasy VIII. He has very similar hair, similar clothes, and almost the exact same attitude/personality. They also Portray a similar hatred for Seifer. Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Twilight Town Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category:Original characters